1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to bowls having lids. More particularly, the present invention relates to the structure of pet bowls of the type used to supply food and drink to pets.
2. Prior Art Description
The prior art is replete with different types of bowls and other containers that can be used to feed a pet dog or another animal that eats at floor level. As most any dog owner would testify, dogs do not exhibit many manners when they eat. Often when a dog eats food from a bowl placed on the floor, the dog's snout displaces food around the bowl. When a dog drinks water from a bowl, the dog's snout is submersed in the water and becomes wet. As the dog lifts its head out of the bowl, the water from the wet snout drips onto the floor. Furthermore, when a dog is either drinking or eating from a bowl, it is not uncommon for the dog to move the bowl along the floor with its snout and tip the bowl, thereby spilling the contents of the bowl onto the floor.
In the prior art, there are many different types of specialized bowls and containers that are designed to reduce the amount of spillage that occurs from a dog bowl. One common type of prior art bowl is the weighted feeding bowl. Weighted feeding bowls are bowls that have heavy bases that are wider than the tops of the bowls. Such bowls typically have sloped external walls that taper upwardly from the wide base to the smaller open top. The bowls are therefore larger at the bottom than they are at the top. By increasing the size and weight of the base of the bowl, the center of gravity for the bowl is lowered. Therefore, the bowl is very stable and it becomes harder for a dog to accidentally tip the bowl.
Many dogs do not eat all the food that is left in their bowl at one time. Rather, some dogs eat from their feeding bowls over a prolonged period of time. Consequently, food is left standing in the feeding bowl. Since pet feeding bowls are typically set on the floor and have sloped exterior walls, the food left in a pet feeding bowl is easily accessed by insects and other animals, such as mice. This is especially true if the pet feeding bowl is left outdoors for any period of time. In addition to contamination by insects and vermin, uneaten pet food can also be ruined by rain, dew, and blowing dirt. If the pet food does become contaminated in any such manner, the pet being fed will often refuse to eat the contaminated food. The contaminated food is therefore wasted and must be replaced.
In order to keep the food or water in a pet feeding bowl fresh over prolonged periods of time, it is desirable to cover the feeding bowl. By covering a feeding bowl, the contents of the feeding bowl are isolated within the bowl. The contents of the bowl, therefore, cannot be accessed by insects, vermin, rain or other contaminants. Dry food or water can therefore be kept in a covered bowl for an indefinite period of time.
In the prior art, pet feeding bowls have been invented that contain lids. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,184 to Sharkan, entitled Pet Travel Bowl, a feeding bowl is shown that has a lid attached to the bowl with a hinge. The problem with such prior art bowls is that the cover of the bowl is exposed to the feeding pet. The cover therefore often becomes contaminated with food and slobber, thereby harboring contamination rather than preventing contamination.
Even if the lid of a bowl were attached to the bottom of the feeding bowl, that lid would quickly become contaminated. As a pet eats and drinks, food, water and slobber splash onto the floor around the feeding bowl. Simultaneously, as the pet eats, the bowl is often moved through this contamination. Consequently, a lid stored at the bottom of the bowl is very quickly soiled.
Of course there are a great many bowls that have removable lids. The lids can be stored far away from the bowl to prevent contamination of the lid. However, with a pet feeding bowl, it is practical to have the lid at the location of the bowl. Especially, if the pet feeding bowl is kept in a garage or outside. Many people do not like to mix their pet bowls and lids with their everyday cooking ware. By storing the lid of a feeding bowl at the location of the feeding bowl, the lid is readily accessible and does not have to be retrieved from some remote location.
A need therefore exists for a pet feeding bowl that harbors a protective lid, yet prevents the protective lid from contamination when it is not in use. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.